The present embodiments relate to stabilizing a power system. In particular, low frequency oscillations present in a power grid are damped to stabilize a power grid.
Wind and solar farms are connected to transmission or distribution grids. Multiple voltage sources within a wind farm, solar farm, or a microgrid, such as wind turbines, photovoltaics, or batteries connect through inverters to the grid at a point called a point of common connection. Low frequency oscillations may occur within the power grid of synchronous generators and distributed power sources. The low frequency oscillations due to reduced system damping may affect the stability of the grid and in extreme situations result in blackouts.
Traditionally local oscillations are damped by power system stabilizers (PSS) present within a power plant. The PSS associated with a synchronous generator normally uses local measurements, such as generator speed, terminal or field voltage etc., to provide additional damping torque. The present day inverter interfaced distributed generation sources do not have a PSS functionality and hence cannot provide damping for low frequency oscillations.